1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector with an improved retention structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. During assembly and in use, the contact is subject to an occasional/undesired displacement with respect to the insulative housing. Meanwhile, if the electrical connector is soldered to a printed circuit board, the insulative housing may involuntarily be adjusted with respect to the printed circuit board, which in turn influences the signal/power transmission quality.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved retention structure is desired.